fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rifqitheflipper/Papa's Cupcakeria 2!
Like most peoples, i'm trying to make cool blog posts like in fan wiki. But i taught it'll be better because most user were over here. I know fliline will make Cupcakeria HD, so i renamed this blog post CUPCAKERIA 2!!!!! I WILL add your custom characters here, just write their name and tell their favorite holiday at comment page. You may add something that I may missed on comment page too. Holidays *Valentine's Day. Unlocked at rank 6 with Scarlett. Favorited by: Scarlett, Lisa, Prudence, Vicky, Sue, Mary *St. Paddy's Day. Unlocked at rank 11 with Georgito. Favorited by: Georgito, Edna, Doan, Julep, Skyler, Gino Romano. *Easter. Unlocked at rank 16 with Cletus. Favorited by: Cletus, Mandi Solary, Wendy, Penny, Utah, Mindy *Onionfest. Unlocked at rank 21 with Sarge Fan. Favorited by:Sarge Fan, Allan, Cecilia, Rico, Nick, Foodini *Summer Luau. Unlocked at rank 26 with Nevada. Favorited by: Nevada, Kahuna, Hacky Zak, Chuck, Kayla, Clover, Connor *Starlight Jubilee. Unlocked at rank 31 with Boomer. Favorited by: Boomer, Alberto, Shannon, Cooper, Ember, Clair *Maple Mornings. Unlocked at rank 36 with Johnny. Favorited by: Johnny, Tohru, Yippy, Hugo, Bruna Romano, Franco *Baseball Season. Unlocked at rank 41 with Pinch Hitwell. Favorited by: Pinch Hitwell, Taylor, Peggy, Bertha, Little Edoardo, Greg *Pirate's Bash. Unlocked at rank 46 with Captain Cori. Favorited by: Captain Cori, Wally, Gremmie, Robby, Akari, Deano *Halloween. Unlocked at rank 51 with Ninjoy. Favorited by: Ninjoy, Maggie, Willow, Big Pauly, Olivia, Rudy, Scooter, Professor Fitz. *Thanksgiving. Unlocked at rank 56 with Sienna. favorited by: Sienna, Timm, Sasha, James, Kingsley, Hank *Christmas. Unlocked at rank 61 with Santa. Favorited by:Santa, Rita, Olga, Mitch, Roy, Iggy *New year. Unlocked at rank 66 with Xandra. Favorited by: Xandra, Ivy, Hope, Crystal, Zoe, Carlo Romano. *Frostfield 77th Anniversary. Unlocked on rank 71 with Tony Solary. Favorited by: Mayor Mallow, Tony, Matt, Marty, Papa Louie. Customers Tutorial #James/Willow (Tutorial) #Mary (comes in after Tutorial) Random Day #Foodini #Clover #Alberto #Bruna Romano #Wally Time Customer #Maggie (Day 2) #Kayla (Day 10) #Little Edoardo (Day 14) #Rudy (Day 30) Ranked #Tutorial and random day customers #Edna #Iggy #Mandi #Hope #Scarlett #Sue #Vicky #Prudence #Lisa #Georgito #Gino Romano #Julep #Skyler #Doan #Cletus #Penny #Utah #Mindy #Wendy #Sarge Fan #Nick #Rico #Cecilia #Allan #Nevada #Kahuna #Connor #Hacky Zak #Chuck #Boomer #Shannon #Cooper #Clair #Ember #Johnny #Hugo #Yippy #Franco #Tohru #Pinch Hitwell #Bertha #Taylor #Peggy #Greg #Captain Cori #Robby #Deano #Gremmie #Akari #Ninjoy #Professor Fitz #Olivia #Big Pauly #Scooter #Sienna #Hank #Sasha #Timm #Kingsley #Santa #Roy #Rita #Mitch #Olga #Xandra #Ivy #Crystal #Zoe #Carlo Romano #Tony Solary #Marty #Matt neff #Papa Louie Closers #Monday-'Trishna' #Tuesday-'Quinn' #Wednesday-'Mayor Mallow'/'Rudy' #Thursday-'Kenji' #Friday-'Radlynn' #Saturday-'Xolo' #Sunday-'Jojo' Cakes *Vanilla *Chocolate *Blueberry (Rank 5) *Strawberry (Rank 7) *Carrot (Rank 16) *''Grape (Rank 22)'' *Lemon (Rank 24) *''Banana (Rank 27)'' *Red Velvet (Rank 34) *''Cookie Dough (Rank 38)'' *''Pumpkin'' (Rank 40) *Confetti (Rank 44) *Zebra Stripe (Rank 49) *''Neapolitan (Rank 54)'' *''Tiramisu (Rank 60)'' *''Caramel (Rank 64)'' *''Creameo Mix (Rank 69)'' *Kiwi (Rank 71) Frostings *White *Pink *Chocolate (Day 2) *Violet (Rank 13) *Teal (Rank 18) *Cotton Candy (Rank 19) *Green (Rank 25) *Powsicle (Rank 31) *Dark Blue (Rank 32) *Maroon (Rank 36) *Caramel (Rank 43) *Red (Rank 45) *Deep Purple (Rank 48) *Black (Rank 50) *Orange (Rank 54) *Mocha (Rank 59) *Sunglow (Rank 60) *Grey (Rank 65) *Tutti Frutti (Rank 66) *Forest Green (Rank 72) Toppings Drizzles *Chocolate Drizzle *Strawberry Drizzle (Rank 4) *Vanilla Drizzle (Rank 10) *Sugarplum (Rank 21) *Mango (Rank 29) *Blazing Tangerine (Rank 35) Spreadables *Rainbow Sprinkles *Chocolate Chips *Shaved Coconut (Rank 2) *Lollipop Bits (Rank 9) *Creameo Bits (Rank 15) *Wildberry Derps (Rank 20) *Cloudberry Pieces (Rank 26) *Cocoa Powder (Rank 33) *Rock Candy (Rank 46) *Raspberry Bark (Rank 62) Toppings *Cherrie *Marshmallow (Rank 3) *Creameos (Rank 14) *NB Cups (Rank 23) *Cloudberry (Rank 30) *Dipped Pretzel (Rank 42) Break. I'll finish this later Category:Blog posts